To Riffle Through My Mind
by Writress
Summary: 50 drabbles/stories/thoughts from newsies, sometimes in the past present or future. T for just in case. Rating is Love.
1. Mistakes

**Ok you guys. You're probably wondering why I'm staring another story when I haven't finished the other. Well I learned I'm not good at writing long stories. I know I'm sorry. So I'm going to put who am I on the sidelines and I'll post chapters when I get muse. Instead, I've decided to make a series of 50 drabble/100 worders/chapters. It'll come and go, and I'll try to do one every day. The title came from the fact that these are thoughts from newsies. They are in no particular order, except the order that they were on the list. Oh, and also, these are modern newsies, which means just people who are newsies, but they never sell papers cause it's 21 century sometimes, and sometimes they are not. I promise I will give details. I PROOOOOOOOOOOOOMISE. Yes I know. You hate me. Oh well. I'll switch perspectives and all that good stuff. So hold on. So… Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. But this story.**

Mistakes

200 word drabble

You sit on top of the building, eyes open, watching the people walk by on the busy sidewalks of Brooklyn. There are men with crates on their backs, carrying them to some destination. Newsies of yours, like Twitch and what seems to be Rabbit, yell the headlines out on the streets. They wave papers in the air, and you can hear the stories from all the way up here.

'_Mayor Resigns! Scandal Rocks the Political System in New York!'_

You nod. They're doing good. You see storekeepers, sweeping the porches on their properties. You even see mothers, with their children walking down the streets.

But what stands out to you are the couples. Men and women, hand in hand, walking down the street, kissing each other's hands with tender care, or the way their eyes meet and they seem so happy.

You had that once. It was amazing. You loved it. It was the best thing you'd ever had. A person who could make you smile.

But that wasn't the sort of thing you wanted to think about. Because you, Spot Conlon, made mistakes. Terrible mistakes that did bad things to people.

Things that you didn't want to remember anymore.

Rate and Review please. Flame it if you really want to. Give critics on how to make it better. Send me cookies. Today was my first day of school. I cried a little… on the inside.

This chapter was celebrated with a nice short nap. Because I be tired.


	2. Heartfelt

**LOOK IM ACTUALLY DOING IT! IM KEEPING MY PROMISES SEE! POSTING ONCE A DAY!**

**This is a Jack/Sarah one, which trust me, I can't stand Sarah as much as the next newsie fan, but I think for this purpose its necessary.**

Heartfelt

"You hungry?"

"Starved."

She smiled. He was so amazing sometimes. "Want me to cook you something."

"Nah. I've gotta hot dog your little brother gave me wrapped up."

She frowned softly. "oh." He didn't exactly seem to understand. The feeling she felt, deep in her chest, twisted and contorted every time she saw him.

"Ya. He's like a little brother ta me."

A little brother to him. She would be his sister him he was Les's brother. Didn't he see what she felt? He seemed to always want to be far away from her. They had such different ideas. Things that were in their hearts.

**This was celebrated with cookies, milk, homework doing, and writing an essay. REVIEW**


	3. Fading Away

**Here's a Jack Kelly one. He's cool. I guess or something. Lol, come one guys! Please Review if you've read. I made promise, so I am not gonna be one of those people who say until the get a certain amount of reviews they won't post. Not that that's bad. I just have to do what I said, but I'd love some feedback. Critics. SAY YOU HATE IT… sorry. Got a little out of control.**

Fading Away.

The lights are coming on.

From inside the barred windows of the refuge, Jack's eyes looked outside as the street lights flickered on as the candle keepers moved from light to light. It was easy to see them, their flame walking down the sidewalk and up the ladders as the moved. With care. With ease.

'_NIGHT YA LITTLE STREET RATS'_

Kelly turned around, as the night guard stuck his head in. He smiled, with a laugh at his apparently 'oh so clever' comments. "Sullivan! We know your tricks, so you get a special room tonight."

His freedom was fading away.

**This was celebrated with the love of the fact that it's a weekend. I'm so tired. I also got a cookie. It was delicious. YAY! Please! R and R!**


End file.
